Servers include several components to accomplish various tasks such as data storage, data processing, routing, etc., and can be designed to include a high amount of computing power to accomplish these tasks. During performance of these tasks, electrical current is generated that creates heat. Cooling systems can be provided to provide airflow over electrical components within the server to prevent overheating and/or failure of components.